international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Simon Beaumont
Forums: Character face claim > It's a WIP. Full name: First, Middle, Last Simon Maximilian Beaumont Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Savoy,France Birth date: Character date of birth ''' November 30 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure Blood Species: Character species Metamorphmagus Mother: Name, Angeline Beaumont Father: Name, Zeus Beaumont Siblings: Saffron Beaumont Other important figures: Zinnia Aurelia Blackwell (nee Sinclair) (aunt) Edmund Laurent Blackwell (aunt) Napoleon Louis Blackwell (cousin) Ashleigh Callista Beaumont (aunt) (nee Savoy) Daniel Alexander Beaumont (uncle) Celeste Eleanor Beaumont (cousin) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Simon Beaumont is the first child of Angeline and Zeus Beaumont (b.November 30,1997). He was born in Savoy, France. Angeline Beaumont worked mainly in the Lavoie area, but she was just a tad OCD when it came to her work. Often she would be so tired after a day's work she would down a whole bottle of Italian rose wine without even giving it a second thought, before going to bed. The siblings saw very little of their mother, for them the nanny was the motherly figure. Zeus Beaumont was a happy chap, always in the house but hidden in his study sketching out designs and implementing them. Nanny Avalon would sometimes let them see him, although it had to be noted that he was always grumpy. They had moved to Lavoie from Savoy when Saffron was around two; having very little memories to attach to Savoy, Saffron was practically unaffected by the move, except from having to leave her many nursery companions. Simon was worse off; having started primary it was harder to tear him away from his childhood friends, and once they had left the school he may have cried a little. It was hard to incorporate into the new school, but the languages spoken were all natural. Living in the Beaumont Residence , Saffron and Simon could often walk home, stealing a few Jaffa Cakes from the cupboard before scrambling to their rooms. Saffron was probably the favourite of their nanny, but Simon did not bear a grudge, because he also was smitten with his younger sister. She was someone who always wanted to play with him, they would play dress up and perform cute plays. But Simon's grades were dropping, so their parents sent him to a private primary school in Ravenwood, America, at the age of nine. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Brave,Kind,Funny Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Secretive, over protective, reckless Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Simon is a brave boy, but very secretive. He is very protective of his sister Saffron, but they go along together for adventures because of their personality. He is a bit of a joker and loves to set a few pranks every now and then, but wishes he could be more open. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Simon is a tall blonde, slightly tanned, with a muscular body. He has misty grey eyes that seem to sparkle bravely. He can be unintentionally intimidating because of his height and teen dress, even though he is a gentle giant at heart. He tends not to change this look except when he is feeling a certain emotion. His model is Alexander Ludwig. Student or Graduate: IAM, 6th Year Roleplayed by: Username LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Approved